Monster Hunter 4
MH4 Discussion Monster Hunter 4 is a new game being produced by Capcom. It is the second game in the Monster Hunter series to be released on the Nintendo 3DS. There is a stronger emphasis on platforming than before, walls can now be climbed more fluidly and in any direction, and for the first time Hunters can grab onto monsters and attack them. Environments shown also appear to be larger than before. Various monsters have been confirmed to return, most notably Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex and Yian Kut-Ku. It was later revealed here that the entirety of the original teaser trailer was playable. In an even later article, it was stated that the game is going to put far more effort into adventure and storyline, and there will be a group of traveling caravans. Underwater battling will not be present, however. New monsters include a mysterious black dragon named Goa Magara and an orange lemur-like Pelagus known as Kechawacha. In the TGS trailer, three new monsters were revealed. Nerusukyura, who uses webbing to cocoon the hunter,Tetsukabura, a large frog-like creature with huge tusks that dwells in moist areas, and a large Jhen Mohran like beast that inhabits the Great Desert. In a new Famitsu Magazine scan, a new Weapon Class is revealed sōuchūūkon (操虫棍) "Insect Control Rod". This double-ended staff is capable of quick fluid attacks like the Long Sword, but it also is capable of summoning a large Neopteron that will drain energy from monsters to boost the Hunter (in terms of attack, health, speed or defense). In addition, Ryozo Tsujimoto, the producer of the game, said during a presentation about Monster Hunter 4 in September, 23, that the title will mark the debut of at least one more of a new type of weapon. MH4 adds a side-weapon called "Controllable Insect." This weapon involves commanding a ryōchū (猟虫) "hunting insect" to get power ups from other monsters. To use this new hunting companion, you mark a target monster,then shoot it with the weapon's blade then release the insect, and it will head out to the monster and suck up its energy. Call the insect back, and you'll be able to use its bounty to strengthen your character. The "energy" the insect sucks up is called "EX" (or possibly EXE). The property it strengthens is indicated by its color. White increases your speed. Red increases your attack strength. Green increases your vitality. Orange increases your defensive strength. The hunting insects are capable of flying, so they may be able to reach areas that aren't accessible by the Hunter. Gallery Mh4 Gagua Confirmed.jpg|New area and Gargwa MH4 New Mysterious Monster.jpg|Mysterious new monster at the end of the trailer MH4 New Monster.jpg|New monkey-like monster, named Kechawacha MH4 Base Camp.png MH4 New Area 2.jpg MH4 New Area 1.jpg Mh4 logo.jpg|Monster Hunter 4 logo mh4 area.jpg|Artwork of the new area mh4 armor 1.jpg|Goa Magara Bladesmaster Armor mh4 armor 2.jpg mh4 armor 3.jpg mh4 caravan 1.jpg mh4 caravans 2.jpg mh4 pelagus 1.jpg|Kechawacha scans mh4 pelagus 2.jpg|The creature's ears fold, forming a mask mh4 town.jpg Teaser 5.jpg|Teaser picture of new hunter's home Teaser 6.jpg Teaser 7.jpg|Teaser picture of new villagers Teaser 8.jpg Teaser 9.jpg|Teaser picture of village quest board Teaser 10.jpg|Teaser picture of a food shop Teaser 11.jpg|Teaser picture of an item shop Teaser 12.jpg|Teaser picture of the blacksmith's workshop Teaser 13.jpg|Teaser picture of the new Pelagus Teaser 14.jpg|Teaser picture of beginner's armor and Felyne Comrade's new acorn armor Teaser 15.jpg|Teaser picture of new armors Teaser 16.jpg|Teaser picture of new armors MH4_new_weapon_type_.jpg|‎Teaser picture of new weapon type Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 1.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 2.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 3.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 4.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 5.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 6.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 7.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 8.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 9.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 10.jpg Action img 10.jpg|Felyne Comrades with Ballista Action img 09.jpg Action img 08.jpg Action img 07.jpg Action img 06.jpg Action img 04.jpg|Hunter grappling Kechawecha Buki 01 img05 l.jpg Buki 01 img06 l.jpg Buki 01 img01 l.jpg Buki 01 img02 l.jpg World img 10.jpg World img 05.jpg World img 04.jpg World img 03.jpg World img 02.jpg World img 01.jpg Buki 01 img03 l.jpg Buki 01 img04 l.jpg MH4background.PNG Pic 2.jpg MH4 map.png|Map in MH4 Ransu.png|Tigrex Lance Insect Control Rod.png|Insect Staff MH4 bow.png|Bow Kechawacha.png|Kechawacha GJaggi4.png|Great Jaggi Tiggy4th.png|Tigrex Tumblr mcx9mak9G21r8xr76o1 500.jpg mh4_new_weapon_thumb.jpg|A silhouette of Monster Hunter 4 second new weapon F7da6860667ae0d4be141f3234e94264.jpg|The new weapon type, the Charge Axe. World img 22.jpg World img 21.jpg Buki 13 img03 l.jpg Buki 13 img02 l.jpg CA (3).jpg CA (2).jpg CA sharpening.jpg CA attack rhenoplos.jpg CA Reload.jpg CA Combo.jpg Axe charge.jpg Newcharge axe.jpg mh4_felyne_custom_01_thumb.jpg|Felyne Customization subfelyne_02_thumb.jpg|Felynes attacking with tanks subfelyne_01_thumb.jpg MH4Home.jpg|Hunter's home as depicted in the game Tetsukabura.png|Tetsukabura Nerusukyura.png|Nerusukyura Congalala MH4 Render.png|Congalala Gypceros MH4 Render.png|Gypceros Monsters *One confirmed new Pelagus, Kechawacha. *One new monster of unknown classification, Goa Magara. *In terms of small monsters, Melynx, Velociprey, Genprey, Jaggi, Aptonoth, Kelbi, Gargwa, Bnahabra, Zuwaroposu, Rhenoplos, and Altaroth are all confirmed to return. *Velocidrome, Gendrome, Great Jaggi, Congalala, Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex, Yian Kut-Ku, and Gypceros all return from previous games. *At TGS 2012 a trailer was released showing the un-named new Great Desert monster. It doesn't appear to be a subspecies of Jhen Mohran, but rather an entirely new species. *The TGS 2012 trailer also revealed Tetsukabura, a frog-like creature with huge tusks, and Nerusukyura, a Neopteron/Carapaceon that resembles a spider and uses its web to ensnare both prey and Hunters. Trivia *Felyne Comrades are back in place of the two Shakalakas, Cha-Cha and Kayamba. *Felyne Comrades are now able to talk like the shakalakas while in quest (like when they retreat for a moment), as seen in the TGS Demo. *Some monsters that were not present in Monster Hunter 3 G return in this game, such as Tigrex, Velociprey, Velocidrome and Yian Kut-Ku. *As seen in the June 2012 trailer, players are now able to attack whilst midair. *Unlike the previous game (Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate) on 3DS, online features are confirmed for this game. Since the online features are confirmed, players can chat in the game like in MH3 and MH3U. *All weapon types from the previous series are confirmed to return. *Players can jump without the cost of stamina. Video Category:Games